Jack Sparrow: Mermation Pirates for Life
by StandingOnTheHorizon
Summary: The Jail can't keep the evil lobster Him locked up any longer, and when he meets a fellow prisoner with an equal hatred to Jack Sparrow they plot their revenge on the Mermaid Pirate...but what happens when underwater explosives are discovered?


**1 - A prisoner Alliance**

The sea was a dull dark colour from the lack of sun during the night. A few mermaid guards were out and about, monitoring the reefs and coral streets, apart from a ghastly feel in the water, they didn't know what was going to happen.

There was a large sound and a sudden underwater explosion down in the reef jails. Him the lobster had been leading an army of skeleton lobsters who kidnapped the Mermaid governor's daughter Elizabeth Pidegon but he was caught and put into jail, but now he had broken out. He collected coral bombs from another mermaid in the jails who had snuck them in to escape and now they escaped together. When the guards swam to the jail it was already late because they were both gone.

Him the lobster and the other prisoner, a large green octopus hid from the guards till they got far away in a deserted reef.

"Who are you?" the octopus asked the lobster.

"I am Him, former skeletal-lobster-pirate-army-leader. I was caught and thrown into jail because I led my army to destroy ReedTide and steal back a necklace. But I don't you're as interesting as me."

"No I am! I am more interesting!"

"Prove it, tentacles."

"I am Wavy Jones, and I was captain of the ghost ship with dead sea creatures for a crew!"

"Oh wow, that is actually intresteing! What happened?"

"I was sailing with my crew but a mermaid destroyed by ship and crew."

"How did the mermaid do that?"

"He stole my giant sea creature and turned it on me. Now I want revenge, his name is Jack Sparrow."

"Oh wow me too! I want revenge on him too because it's his fault I was in jail, so lets team up and get rvenege on Jack Sparrow!"

"ok!"

And so Him and Wavy Jones made a deal to get revenge on the mermaid pirate Jack Sparrow.

**2-Similar Circumstances**

"Jack I need you help!"

Jack Sparrow the mermaid spun around and saw a seahorse, but it talked to him.

"This is a message from William Turning. We are trapped in the coral jail. Come help us." The sea horse spoke.

Jack was confused but when he saw that there wasn't a lot of jail he went to the jail.

The jail had been changed and the sea weed cells had been changed into sea-rock. There was a big hole in one of the jail-cells.

"Jack!" will shouted when he saw him.

"Him the lobster and another evil prisoner broke out of jail! Now me and Elizabeth Pidegon are in jail because Commodoor Norrington's boss Cutler Bucket doesn't like pirates!" Will said.

"Are you a pirate?" Jack asked.

"Yes."

"Okay. Let me help you, but you must pay me."

"What? But I helped you get out of jail when you were in jail! It's not fair!"

"Okay okay, but you owe me a favour at least."

Jack exploded the jail and they swam free.

**3- Pirates Win**

Jack, Will and Elizabeth the mermaids swam round the sea, looking for Him and Wavy Jones but what they didn't know was that they were doing the same but now they had recovered Wavy Jones' underwater ship and crew because they were still alive because they had already been dead ghosts.

Will, Jack and Elizabeth floated around for a bit before they saw a ghostly broke ship make its way towards them.

"There they are!" Him said on the Diving Dutchman, which was the ship's name.

"After them!" Wavy Jones ordered his crew.

And so the ship dove towards Jack but Jack saw the ship coming so he dove away.

"No! You can't win!" Jack shouted and exploded the ship.

**4-Escape**

"You are bad and you will be in jail forever if you continue this behaviour!" Elizabeth scolded Him the lobster and Wavy Jones who were now back in jail.

The only reason that Will and Elizabeth weren't arrested again for escaping was because Cutler Bucket was out looking at the land life because he wanted to find out more about them. Or so they thought. So James Norringtoon let them stay out of jail, but they had to escape so Will and Elizabeth followed Jack because he wanted to find his old mermaid crew which he had lost a while ago.

"We are pirates now, so we stick together! Pirates we are and we will be pirates!" Will Turning announced.

They left ReefTide with only James Norrington knowing and so their journey continued, searching for Jack's crew in the underwater city of Tortuga.


End file.
